The Future
by Miroke
Summary: If you like Inu Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and any other animes that have to do with demons or swordsmen then you will like this story. It's about what the world might be like in the future. A young boy who is half wolf and half human travels trying to chang
1. Episode 001: The Lone Wolf

****

The Future

__

By: Silver Inu Youkai

****

Episode 001: The Lone Wolf

It was the year 2045, the earth had gone through and intense change and all the inhabitants had changed along with it. There had been a nuclear war between Russia and America and it had ended the world, as we know it today. All the inhabitants had gone through a change and now were all part animal and human. There were different tribes that didn't associate with each other. It was against the law for a wolf to associate with a horse or a cow to associate with a fish. But yet a young member of the wolf tribe had set out to change the law and he believe that all the tribes should live together and not shun each other just because they are different animals. 

The young mans name is Rimu Unazuma. He has short silver and black hair with white wolf ears protruding from the base of his head; he also has a wolf's tail that is a snowy white color with some silvery blue streaks in it. His eyes are a silvery blue. He is the son of the leader of the wolf tribe but he does not believe that his father's ways are right so he has set out on his own. 

He has made it to a city that is known as the City of the Dogs. The dogs even though a part of the wolf family were not considered as part of the wolf's tribe and were sent out, as a tribe of there own. Rimu walked down a deserted ally and looked at the ground as he walked. He always kept a sword by his side that his father had given him when he was younger. He made his way out into the street and he noticed all different colors of dogs running around trying to get to where they needed to be. All the half-animal and half-human inhabitants had human body's but they also had an animal form and when they were not in it they had some traits of the animal that they were part of.

Rimu walked down the street his hands in his pockets not making eye contact with any of the dogs. He could hear them saying things about him. 

"I wonder why a wolf would be all the way here and not back with the wolf tribe?" An older dog with black hair and a dog's snout asked his mate.

"I don't know dear but doesn't he remind you of the leader of the wolf's son...what was his name again oh yes, Rimu Unazuma." A slightly younger dog woman said she had long red hair with emerald green eyes and she had dog feet and paws.

Rimu looked up at someone who had stopped up in front of him. "Can I help you?" Rimu asked the young dog woman standing in front of him.

"I was just wondering why a wolf would come here to the City of the Dogs?" The young dog woman asked him. She had long black hair that was tied back in a lose ponytail and she had dog feet and a dogs tail. Her eyes were a strange shade of violet that seemed to sparkle in streetlights. 

"None of your business." Rimu said and walked around her.

"Well you don't have to be so rude; I see now why dogs don't associate with wolves. Dogs have better manners." The girl said and turned her nose up and started to walk off but was stopped when someone said some thing.

"Hey what's your name dog?" Rimu asked a bit of annoyance in his voice because he didn't like someone calling him rude and saying that he didn't have manners.

"Airmira Tomikara, why?" Airmira asked a little bit of confusion obvious in her voice as she stared at Rimu.

"I was just wondering, why are you talking to me you know it's against the law for a dog to talk to a wolf." Rimu said as he walked back over to her and stood and looked down at her.

"Oh I hate that stupid law. I mean what's the point of it? The only thing that stupid law does is cause wars between the different species." Airmira said and looked down at her hands and a single tear ran down her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up. Where is your family?" Rimu asked as he looked around their surroundings.

"I...I don't have a family, my mother was all I had and she was killed off in the last war between the tigers." Airmira said in a sad and lonely tone as she moved over to the sidewalk and sat down on the pavement.

"I'm sorry, the tigers are a vicious group who are only out for the blood of others and I know that for a fact." Rimu said and sat down next to her.

Airmira turned and looked at Rimu and smiled at him sweetly. "Why are you out here you never told me that." Airmira said and smiled at his face expression. 

"I'm just a wonderer." Is all he said and got up and started to walk off again but was stopped when he heard someone running after him. "What do you want now?" Rimu asked as he turned around to see Airmira running after him.

"I was just wondering if..uhm...do you think I could..." Airmira started to say but she was having trouble getting it out.

"What just say it already." Rimu said getting impatience with Airmira as she fiddled with her hands.

"Do you think you would mind if I came with you?" Airmira asked and looked up at Rimu with hope in her eyes.

Rimu looked down at her and he really didn't know what to say no one had ever wanted to come with him they usually just shunned him because he wasn't like every one else. 

"Well," Airmira asked again because he wasn't answering her.

"Why would you want to come traveling with me?" Rimu asked confused and still trying to figure out why she would want to actually travel with him.

"Well I was just thinking that since you don't have any one and I don't have any one. I just thought we could travel together and that way at least we would know that we have one friend in this stupid world." Airmira said and smiled at him.

"You..want to be my friend?" Rimu asked confusion in his voice as he looked at the pretty young dog girl in front of him. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before. He was broke from his thought when a bullet sped past his head and almost hit Airmira. "Get down!" Rimu yelled and pushed Airmira down to the ground with his self on top of her willing to block any of the bullets that were coming.

"Where did that come from, Rimu?" Airmira asked as she looked around trying to find the source of the attack and then she saw what had done it. "Look over there." Airmira said and pointed to a group of dog police officers with high tech guns that were pointed right at Rimu and herself.

"Your people really know how to say hello don't they." Rimu asked and just before the police fired another round Rimu grabbed Airmira and threw her over his shoulder and jumped up and he could jump extremely high.

"Ah! You're going to kill use before we get away from the police!" Airmira yelled and hit Rimu on the back as he jumped.

"Would you just shut up and hang on instead of trying to beat the hell out of me!" Rimu yelled back at her as he jumped to another rooftop.

"Why are they after us Rimu?" Airmira asked now showing that she was scared by the tone of her voice, which was extremely shaky.

"Because you are considered a trader now because you were talking to me and actually being nice." Rimu said as he tried to looked for a place to hide. 

"Why don't you just stay and fight them, wolves are suppose to be stronger than dogs aren't' they?" Airmira asked.

"Yes we are but I don't like to shed blood unless I have no other option." Rimu said and then he jumped down into an alley that was covered in dark shadows.

"Rimu I'm scared." Airmira said as she put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes because to tell the truth she was scared to death of the dark.

"Don't worry we'll be fine here, no offence to you but dogs are pretty stupid." Rimu said as he watched the police officers run past where they were hiding. 

"None taken." Airmira said as she looked up at his face. 'Man he's so cute I just noticed that.' Airmira thought and then a slight blush fell across her face and she gasped and what she had just thought about Rimu.

Rimu looked down at her and even in the darkness he could still see the blush on her light cheeks. "What's wrong why are you blushing?" Rimu asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it's nothing nothing at all." Airmira said and waved her hands up in front of her face trying to make the moment go away.

"Oh all right then." Rimu said as he got up and started to walked down the alley and then he stopped and turned to look back at Airmira who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you coming?" Rimu asked.

"You mean I can travel with you?" Airmira asked with obvious joy in her voice as she jumped up and threw her arms around Rimu's neck, which made him back up in the sudden contact between Airmira and himself.

"Yes you can but could you please get off of me?" Rimu asked and pushed her away lightly.

"Oh sorry I was just so happy that I really had a friend now." Airmira said and smiled up at Rimu who was still in a little bit of shock at what she had just done. "So where are you going now? Or should I say where are 'we' going now?" Airmira said and smiled sweetly at Rimu.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rimu asked himself in almost a whisper as he started walking with Airmira right behind him.

"What was that?" Airmira asked as she got right up next to him and looked up at his face.

"Nothing," Rimu said and continued to walk down the alley.

"Oh ok." Airmira said and fell in step with Rimu.

A while later they made it to a bar that was near the alley they were in and Rimu walked in with Airmira right behind him. When they walked in everyone turned and stared at him and then everyone's gazes fell on Airmira. Rimu walked up to the bar and sat down at on of the seats and Airmira sat down next to him. 

"Rimu I don't like it here everyone's staring at me." Airmira said and moved closer to him when one of the dogs smiled at her and winked.

"They are probably wondering why you are talking to me." Rimu said as he took a sip of his drink.

"No wonder you never had any friends." Airmira said in almost a whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rimu asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

****

Author's Note: Hey how's it going? This is my first try at writing something like this. I usual write anime fanfictions but I had this idea pop into my head and I would really love it if you would review my story. Please be nice about it. Thanks^_^


	2. Episode 002: A Drunken Collie

****

The Future

__

By: Miroke

****

Episode 002: A Drunken Collie

Everyone was staring at her like she had sprouted nine more heads or something. She had moved so close to Rimu that she was practically in his lap. She looked around the room and noticed that all the dogs in the bar were drunk or getting there and that worried her even more. She reached up and grabbed one of Rimu's ears and pulled his head down to her level. 

"Hey watch the ears. What is it?" Rimu asked as he leaned down so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Can we please leave, Rimu they are scaring me." Airmira said and let go of his ear.

Rimu looked at her for a minute and then he kind of laughed at her expression on her face. "Don't worry they won't bother you and if they do then they'll have me to deal with." Rimu said and went back to drinking his beer.

Airmira looked at him confused. Did he just say that he would protect her if they tried to hurt her? About ten minutes later, Rimu had gone to talk to the bar tender and left Airmira sitting all alone at the bar. She didn't dare turn around and look behind her because she could just feel all the men's piercing gazes on her back. 'Oh that idiot why didn't he take me with him, I'm going to die I just know it.' Airmira thought as she clenched her hand around her drink. 

"Hey I wonder what that beautiful young dog is doing with that piece of shit wolf? Why don't we go over and see if she's looking for a little fun tonight what do you say guys?" A teenage dog boy said, he had long dark brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and small fuzzy brown dog ears on top of his head and a brown fluffy dog tail. His eyes were a crystal blue color with speaks of white in them making him look so mysterious. 

"Sure sounds good to me but I don't think she's my type so why don't you go by yourself." One of his friends said.

"Are you sure?" He asked them with a drunken smile.

"Yea go have some fun Gobara." His friend said again with a smile plastered across his face.

"All right then." Gobara said and got up out of his chair and started to walk toward Airmira.

She heard foot steps and with out knowing what she was actually doing she turned around to see Gobara coming toward her. She gasped and turned back around in a flash her long hair swishing as she did so. 

'Oh god where is Rimu when you really need him the big jerk leaving me here all alone in a bar full of drunken idiots.' Airmira thought as she mentally cussed Rimu out for leaving her. Airmira jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly to see Gobara smiling down at her. She could smell liquor all over him and she didn't like the smell at all. "Y...yes," Airmira shuttered.

Gobara smiled at her and then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. "Walk with me out side I can't act like myself in here with my friends." Gobara whispered and then he pulled away and looked down at Airmira. 

She looked at him for a minute and then nodded and got up and walked out the door with Gobara. She could hear his friends whistling and making inappropriate noises. 

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Airmira asked when she knew they were far enough away from the bar.

Gobara turned and smiled at her. "Well for starters I thought you were very beautiful and...um I can't think of anything else." Gobara said and smiled at her dumbly and scratched the back of his head and laughed a little.

"Ouch," Airmira said and put her hand on her face and shook her head at how stupid some dogs could be.

"What," Gobara asked a little confused at her actions to his answer.

"Rimu was right most dogs are stupid." Airmira said and then she opened her eyes and then she jumped back when she saw Gobara right up in her face. "What do you want now?" Airmira asked as she backed away from him a little.

"Is he your mate or something?" Gobara asked and then he found himself up against the wall and his head hurt. 

"You stupid mutt no he isn't he's just my friend why in the hell would you think something like that!" Airmira yelled at Gobara and started to go after him again but was stopped when some one wrapped their arm around her waist. She turned to see Rimu looking at her and smiling. "Rimu what took you so long and why did you leave me back there all alone in a room full of drunken dogs!" Airmira yelled at Rimu and he let go of her and stood beside of Gobara.

"How do you put up with her?" Gobara asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"I've only been traveling with her for a day and I'm already regretting letting her follow me around." Rimu said and then he wished he hadn't.

"Rimu," Airmira said in a cold tone that was almost a whisper and that made chills go down Rimu and Gobara's spines.

"I think we're in trouble." Gobara said and moved behind Rimu.

"Airmira calm down I was just joking." Rimu said and held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Oh you just shut! Just because your a wolf and I'm a dog doesn't make me an idiot!" Airmira yelled at Rimu who just backed up as her tone got louder.

"I didn't say that please calm down Airmira." Rimu said and walked forward about two steps before he was hit in the nose.

"Gobara come here." Airmira said and held her finger up and motioned him to come to her.

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid." Gobara said and turned and started to walk away but was stopped when he saw his friends walking toward him.

"Hey Gobara did you have fun with the little doggy babe yet?" A middle aged dog man with white hair and brown eyes asked. He also had a dog's snout and long hound dog ears.

"Don't call her that Myou she's a lot nicer than you think, or I think she is." Gobara said and turned back to look at Airmira.

"You think I'm nice, Gobara?" Airmira asked and smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes isn't that what I just said." Gobara said and smiled back at her.

"Ok so you're saying that you didn't have the nerve to try any thing with her, Gobara." Myou said and moved over next to Airmira and grabbed her around the waist. "Come on let's find a hotel babe and I'll show you what a real dog is like. Or would you prefer that piece of shit wolf to a man of your own species?" Myou asked and then leaned over and tried to kiss Airmira.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave the lady alone sir." Rimu said and held his sword's end right at Myou's nose.

"Get out of my way wolf." Myou said and pushed Rimu's sword away but when he did his sword sliced his wrist making blood pour down his arm. "Damn wolf you'll pay for that." Myou said as he grabbed his wrist.

"I don't think he will Myou." Gobara said and walked up next to Rimu with his arms crossed.

"Gobara are you siding with this wolf?" Myou asked a little bit of confusion and hurt in his voice as he stared at his friend.

"Yes," Was all Gobara said and looked at his friend with disappointment on his face. "You may call Rimu a piece of shit but that's only because you just know that he's a wolf if he were a dog this would be a totally different situation now wouldn't it Myou?" Gobara asked and looked at his friend with his arms crossed.

"Why do you take this wolf over your own friend you don't even know him." Myou said and pointed at Rimu. "And that bitch isn't worthy to be called a dog she's nothing but a tramp, why would a dog woman ever want a wolf." Myou said and growled at Airmira who was standing behind Rimu.

"Don't talk about Airmira like that and don't talk about Rimu like that either. They are both ten times better than you will ever be and I've only know them for what a few minutes and I can already tell that." Gobara said and walked over to Rimu and Airmira and smiled at them both. 

"Gobara, thank you." Airmira said and smiled at Gobara sweetly.

Airmira looked at Gobara and smiled and then she spun her head around to look at Rimu who just happen to be growling very lightly. 'Why is he growling what's wrong with him?' Airmira thought as she stared at the side of Rimu's head until he turned and looked at her. 

Rimu turned and looked at Airmira. 'Opps she must have heard that. What do I tell her if she asked what it was about?' Rimu thought as he looked into Airmira's eyes. 'She looks so innocent and vulnerable, no wonder I feel happy around her. She's the first true friend I have ever had.' Rimu thought and smiled at the thought of her smiling.

"Why were you growling?" Airmira asked in almost a whisper as she looked at Rimu with a look of worry on her face. 

"Oh it was nothing don't worry about it." Rimu said and turned his gaze back toward Myou who was walking up to him.

"Is this dog your mate or something because I heard you growl when we were talking about her." Myou said and looked Rimu straight in the eyes.

"No she is not my mate, I don't have a mate." Rimu said and looked at the dog in front of him with anger obvious on his face and in his tone of voice.

"Well then you won't mind if we take her then will you wolf boy." Myou said and reached over and grabbed Airmira by the arm and then he felt a sword's tip at his throat. 

"Let go of her," Rimu said in a threatening tone and his eyes flashed from their natural color to a solid white.

"Rimu," Airmira said and put her hand on his hand, which made him lower his sword. "Don't hurt any one over me." She said and smiled at him when he sheathed his sword and turned and walked off a little and then turned to wait for her. 

She followed him and then they both turned and looked at Gobara who was walking up to them. "Do you think it would be too much trouble if I came with you?" Gobara asked a little bit of pleading in his voice.

Airmira and Rimu looked at each other and then Airmira looked at Gobara and smiled. "Sure I don't see any problem with it as long as you stay away form me when you're drunk, dog." Airmira said and then the three walked down the street side by side.

"I can't believe that he stood up for that wolf and that slut of a dog over his own friends." Myou said as he watched them walk away. 

"Yea but don't worry we'll find them again and make them pay for what they have done, and that includes Gobara." Another older dog said as he walked out of the shadows. He had long black hair and sapphire eyes that seemed to have flames in them when the light hit them. He also had dog feet and a dog's snout.

"Yea I hope we do Dario because I can't wait to cut that damn trader's head off and then kill that piece of shit wolf." Myou said with an evil smirk on his face as he thought of what he could do to the trio when they met again.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go episode two. If you would like to know some more information about the characters please feel free to email me your questions and I will answer them the best that I can. If you don't want to go to my bio to get my email address it is monoko77@bellsouth.net.


End file.
